<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate Mate by gimmeregal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575395">Hate Mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeregal/pseuds/gimmeregal'>gimmeregal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azka, ENHYPEN, JUNGWON - Freeform, Jake - Freeform, Jay - Freeform, M/M, highschool, jayke, juan - Freeform, reyhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeregal/pseuds/gimmeregal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua orang tau, kalo Reyhan sama Azka tuh nggak pernah akur.<br/>Mereka membenci satu sama lain.  </p><p>Sampai suatu kesialan menimpa keduanya, mereka terkepung dalam kerusuhan yang disebabkan oleh orang orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membabi buta penduduk tidak bersalah dengan benda tajam seperti celurit dan senapan api. Menyebabkan keduanya mau tidak mau terjebak di dalam convenience store sampai kerusuhan mereda.</p><p>"kalau sudah begini, apa masih mau adu mulut?"</p><p>Jay as Reyhan<br/>Jake as Azka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Sim Jaeyun | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hate Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yey, akhirnya aku debut di ao3.<br/>btw, ini tuh fanfiction pertamaku, maaf kalo semisal diksinya masih jelek sksksk, i'm still learning.<br/>semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azka melempar handuknya ke bangku kasar, sampai menghasilkan bunyi <em>pletak</em> yang cukup keras, mengagetkan anggota tim-nya yang sedang beristirahat. Azka duduk, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan, tangannya meraih botol minum dan meneguknya kasar, sedangkan matanya dengan tajam menatap lurus ke arah bangku lawan.</p><p>Disana Reyhan sedang tertawa kemenangan sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Azka.</p><p><em>Yup</em>, dalam pertandingan basket hari ini, tim Azka kalah melawan tim Reyhan. Dan sekaligus menjadi kemenangan pertama bagi tim Reyhan yang biasanya selalu kalah dalam pertandingan. Azka berdecak, harga dirinya serasa diinjak injak, apalagi sekarang Reyhan terlihat sangat puas mengejeknya diseberang sana.  Azka yang geram, tentu tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian membalas dengan mengangkat kedua jari tengahnya ke arah Reyhan sambil mengumamkan kata kata kotor khas mereka.</p><p>Kegiatan —<em>mengejek satu sama lain</em>— itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Masing masing anggota tim yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan perangai keduanya.</p><p>
  <em>Iya, Azka sama Reyhan nggak pernah akur. </em>
</p><p>Bahkan seluruh sekolah tau, kalo mereka berdua punya hubungan yang nggak baik. Hubungan tidak mengenakan itu bahkan sudah dimulai dari jaman ospek dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang, yang anehnya orang lain tidak pernah tau apa alasan dibalik ketidakakuran mereka.</p><p>Konteks nggak akur Azka sama Reyhan tuh bukan cuman saling mengejek atau hal ringan lainnya, melainkan saling pukul yang kerap membuat pihak sekolah pusing karena harus melerai keduanya hampir setiap hari dan menyebabkan keributan yang menganggu kegiatan akademik sekolah.</p><p>Paling parah, dulu, Azka pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena nonjok Reyhan sampai nggak sadarkan diri, gara gara Reyhan nyium ceweknya Azka. Orang tua Reyhan nggak terima dong dan minta Azka dikeluarin aja dari sekolah. Kebetulan, nama orang tua Reyhan cukup dikenal, dan buat ngeluarin satu murid dari sekolah itu adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi Reyhan bersi keras menolak, tentu, dengan alasannya yang super ngaco,</p><p>
  <em>"Nanti nggak ada yang aku bully lagi pa, nggak seru, kalo dia dikeluarin, mending aku juga dikeluarin deh." </em>
</p><p>Papa mamanya melongo denger pernyataan anak semata wayangnya. Reyhan nggak tau aja tadi papa mamanya udah hampir gila lihat Reyhan dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan berdarah darah kayak abis ketabrak mobil gede. <em>Sumpah, mereka berasa dibercandain sama anak sendiri.</em></p><p>Selama seminggu Reyhan nggak bisa jalan dan harus pakai kursi roda. Buat ngomong pun susah, karena rahangnya cidera dan hanya bisa makan bubur. Sedikit<em> fakta</em> nih, Reyhan nggak suka, bahkan benci makan bubur, jadi selama seminggu, Reyhan berasa ada di neraka.</p><p>
  <em>Tonjokan Azka emang separah itu.</em>
</p><p>Kalo mengingat kejadian itu, Azka suka ngerasa bersalah sendiri. Tapi pas liat muka tengil Reyhan yang sekarang lagi beresin tas sambil ngelirik dia dengan alis yang di angkat berulang kali, mengoda, rasa bersalahnya langsung hilang, rasa ingin menonjoknya bergejolak naik. Apalagi saat pertandingan tadi, Azka melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak fokus bermain yang menjadi alasan terbesar mengapa tim Azka kalah hari ini.</p><p>
  <em>Emang Azka lihat apa? hanya Azka dan tuhan yang tau.</em>
</p><p>Setelah beres dengan tas-nya, Azka melirik jam tangan, disana menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan Azka biasanya baru dijemput pukul 5 sore. Azka dijemput sama supir papanya, jadi sembari nunggu jemputan datang, dia biasanya melimpir dulu ke toko buku samping convenience store depan dengan berjalan kaki.</p><p>Azka berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju toko buku sambil bersenandung. Azka lega karena akhirnya dia nggak harus berurusan sama Reyhan lagi, setidaknya untuk malam ini, karena besok ya pasti ketemu lagi. Sayangnya kebahagiaan Azka harus pupus karena tiba tiba sebuah lengan merangkulnya sok akrab dari samping. Harum khas parfume <em>Jo Malone</em> <em>blackberry &amp; bay</em> menyeruak tertiup angin memasuki hidung Azka, Azka memejamkan matanya pasrah, cowok ini jelas Reyhan.</p><p>"Mau kemana bol?"</p><p>Azka melepaskan tangan Reyhan dari bahunya, "Ke toko buku."</p><p>"Kesana lagi?"</p><p>"Emang kenapa?"</p><p>"Engg, nggak papa sih, nggak bosen apa kesitu mulu, mending jalan sama gue?"</p><p>Azka berenti mendadak, membuat Reyhan ikut nge-rem mendadak, kaget, Azka menoleh kearah Reyhan sinis, "Lo lama lama makin aneh deh."</p><p>Reyhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Aneh gimana?"</p><p>Azka merotasikan matanya, "Percuma ngomong sama manusia bego."</p><p>Azka melajukan langkahnya meninggalkan Reyhan dibelakang, tak mau tertinggal, Reyhan memperlebar langkahnya untuk mengimbangi lagi.</p><p>"Ini lo serius mau jalan kaki sampe toko buku? nggak mau nebeng gue aja? sekalian mau pamer motor baru nih."</p><p>"Nggak, makasih."</p><p>"Yah, nggak asik."</p><p>Suara sepatu Reyhan tidak terdengar lagi. Azka menghela napas lega. Pikirnya, Reyhan sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi dan akhirnya dia sendiri, tapi tangan sialan milik Reyhan kembali melingkar dibahunya, sang pemilik tangan bahkan dengan santainya ngomong,</p><p>"By the way bol, motor baru gue namanya <em>Retro</em>."</p><p>"LO KENAPA MASIH NGIKUTIN GUE SIH?!" </p><p>Reyhan menggaruk belakang kepala, mencari alasan, "G-gue pengen jajan ke mini market, jangan geer deh lo!"</p><p>"Ya tapi jalannya jangan deket deket sama gue, bisa?"</p><p>"Lo sejijik itu ya sama gue bol?" Reyhan cemberut, sok imut. Azka pengen muntah deh rasanya.</p><p>"IYA!"</p><p>Azka melajukan langkahnya lagi, kali ini sedikit berlari, meninggalkan Reyhan yang kali ini nurut disuruh buat nggak jalan deket deket. Keduanya saling ngedumel didalam hati. Azka sesekali melirik Reyhan yang sibuk menendangi batu dibelakang. Sedangkan Reyhan masih bergelut pada pikirannya, sebelum suara ledakan dan teriakan orang orang terdengar dari belakang.</p><p>Reyhan menengok ke belakang, disana orang orang sudah berhamburan berlari dengan wajah cemas dan ketakutan. Ada beberapa dari mereka memegangi tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah. Reyhan menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi, mencoba memperjelas pengelihatannya, kemudian Reyhan sadar ada beberapa orang dibelakang mereka sedang membawa celurit dan senapan api.</p><p>
  <em>Ada yang nggak beres.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>dor! </em> </strong>
</p><p>Reyhan dengan sigap berlari, memeluk badan Azka yang masih mematung ditempat dengan wajah yang shock. Membawanya berlindung dengan bertiharap di aspal saat mendengar bunyi tembakan bertubi tubi di lepaskan ke udara.</p><p>"T-tadi itu apa rey?" Azka menutupi telinganya takut, masih di dalam pelukan Reyhan.</p><p>"Gue gatau, tapi kayaknya kita harus cari tempat buat berlindung."</p><p>Saat suara tembakan tidak lagi terdengar, Reyhan mengisyaratkan Azka untuk berdiri, tapi sayangnya Azka masih terlalu syok sampai sampai kakinya lemas dan tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Reyhan berdecak.</p><p>"Naik kepunggung gue." Reyhan menepuk punggungnya, Azka yang seperti orang linglung hanya menurut saat Reyhan mulai menggendongnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nih, lo minum dulu." Reyhan melemparkan sebotol minuman manis kepada Azka.</p><p>Mereka sekarang ada di dalam convenience store yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Kebetulan, saat Reyhan tidak tau harus melangkahkan kaki kemana, ada seorang wanita paruh baya menarik langannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sini, jika tidak, mungkin Reyhan dan Azka sudah terjebak oleh gas air mata di luar sana.</p><p>Jujur, Reyhan tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi diluar. Menurut penuturan wanita paruh baya tadi, di luar sedang terjadi pemberontakan oleh salah satu kelompok yang akhirnya menyerang penduduk tidak bersalah. Terdengar cukup serius, sampai mereka harus mengungsi setidaknya semalaman di dalam convenience store ini.</p><p>Untuk kondisi Azka, saat di bawa masuk, bibirnya pucat sekali, tatapan matanya kosong, dan tangannya bergetar, tapi sekarang sudah sangat mendingan.</p><p>Reyhan sempat berpikir, apa Azka punya kelainan? atau punya dua jiwa? kemana jiwa pemberani dan kuat Azka? kemana Azka yang selalu memukulnya dengan pukulan yang luar biasa kuat? Azka yang ada dihadapannya sekarang terlihat seperti bocah sd yang kabur dari rumah, sangat lucu, ditambah dengan selimut <em>puppy </em>yang menutupi badannya sekarang, Azka terlihat berbeda dari Azka yang biasanya Reyhan lihat.</p><p>"Rey?" Azka akhirnya membuka suara, setelah daritadi hanya diam saja. Reyhan berjalan kecil dan duduk di depan cowok mungil itu, bersandar pada pembatas makanan.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Kok ngelamun?"</p><p>"Oh, itu, gue mikirin gimana nasib retro di parkiran kampus, disituasi gini, udah pasti lenyap deh itu motor."</p><p>Bohong banget. Buat seorang Reyhan yang tajir melintir mah, motor sejenis retro tuh bisa dibeli lagi, kayak beli ciki. Alias buat apa Reyhan ngelamunin hal yang bahkan nggak ngerugiin dia banget. Pasti dia lagi mikirin sesuatu yang cukup serius, pikir Azka.</p><p>"Rey?"</p><p>"Kenapa lagi?"</p><p>"Lo sekarang boleh kok deket deket gue, jangan jauh jauh, duduk samping gue aja."</p><p>Reyhan cuman nurut, tanpa penolakan dia duduk di samping Azka. Meski sempat terkejut saat Azka mendempetkan badannya. Sekarang, udah nggak ada jarak yang tersisa diantara keduanya.</p><p>"Lo kayak bukan Azka yang gue kenal." Reyhan akhirnya mengutarakan isi lamunannya. Azka menunduk, mempererat selimut yang dia pakai.</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Ya beda aja, biasanya lo selalu natap gue sinis terus ngegeplak gue kalo deket deket, sekarang lo bahkan minta gue buat selalu ada disisi lo."</p><p>Azka menghela napas, "Gue punya trauma cukup serius sama bunyi tembakan, gue takut."</p><p>Reyhan mengangguk. Ternyata Azka punya ketakutan juga ya? Reyhan kira Azka nggak pernah punya rasa takut, karena Azka selalu terlihat kuat.</p><p>"Maaf kalo gue menyinggung lo then, gue nggak bermaksud."</p><p>"Nggak papa, santai aja."</p><p>Suasana kembali hening, Reyhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada alrojinya, sedangkan Azka sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.</p><p>Banyak banget pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Azka yang mau dia tanyain ke Reyhan. Tapi ada satu sisi di dalam dirinya ngerasa dia nggak harus nanyain ini ke Reyhan. Tapi disisi lainnya dia pengen tau kebenaran dari pertanyaan yang menganjal di benaknya. Setelah harus bergulat dulu dengan rasa gengsinya, akhirnya dia menutuskan untuk menanyakannya.</p><p>"Rey, gue mau nanya boleh?"</p><p>"Nanya apa?"</p><p>"Di lapangan tadi, siapa yang ngelapin keringat lo dan ngasi minum buat lo?"</p><p>Alis Reyhan mengkerut, "Juan, kenapa?"</p><p>"Pacar lo?"</p><p>"Bukan."</p><p>"Gebetan?"</p><p>"Kinda."</p><p>"Ada rencana buat nembak dia?"</p><p>Reyhan memberi jeda lama, berpikir, Azka disebelahnya masih menatapnya intens.</p><p>"Nggak ada, terlalu cepet," Reyhan mengusak rambutnya sendiri, "dan juga, hati gue bukan buat dia deh kayaknya." Sambungnya.</p><p>"Aduh, lo jahat banget."</p><p>Reyhan mendecak, "Nggak gitu bol, aduh gimana ya, perasaan nggak bisa dipaksain kan?"</p><p>Azka mengangguk. Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega dihatinya.</p><p>"Gue ragu sama perasaan gue bol." Ujar Reyhan lagi.</p><p>"Ragu kenapa?"</p><p>"Nggak tau, tapi kayaknya hari ini tuhan lagi ngasih gue petunjuk deh. Makanya gua sama orang yang gue suka terjebak disini, biar gue punya waktu buat mikir dan sadar, ternyata gue emang suka sama dia.  Hati gue sakit liat dia ketakutan, gue pengen ngelindungin dia, gue pengen sama dia terus. Tuhan ngasih jawaban hari ini dan sekarang gue udah yakin kalo gue suka sama dia."</p><p>Azka menganga mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Reyhan. Beruntung Azka nggak lemot, jadi dia tau apa yang dimaksud Reyhan. Siswa terpintar seperti Azka nggak mungkin nggak bisa nangkap kalo orang yang dimaksud Reyhan itu dia.</p><p>In conclusion, <em>Reyhan suka sama dia.</em></p><p>"Lo..... suka gue?"</p><p>"Iya." Reyhan menunduk mengusap wajahnya gusar, sepertinya Reyhan sudah banyak berpikir tentang ini.</p><p>"Sejak kapan?"</p><p>"Kayaknya sejak lo bikin gue koma, setahun yang lalu."</p><p>"Kok bisa? i mean.... kok bisa lo suka sama orang yang hampir ngebunuh lo?"</p><p>"Gue juga nggak tau."</p><p>Tanpa Reyhan sadari, Azka sedang tersenyum dibalik selimutnya. Sumpah, kalo aja Azka sekarang sedang ada dikamarnya, mungkin sekarang dia udah teriak teriak nggak jelas karena terlalu senang.</p><p><em>Well yes</em>, mereka berdua suka satu sama lain. Azka suka sama Reyhan pada pandangan pertama alias pas pertama kali ketemu pas ospek. Azka awalnya cuman pengen ngedapetin attentionnya Reyhan dengan cara khas dia  —<em>cari masalah</em>— tapi sialnya bukannya makin deket malah jadi musuh bebuyutannya.  </p><p>Apes banget.</p><p>Berbeda sama Reyhan, dia suka sama Azka karena pas mukulin dia sampai bonyok setahun yang lalu, air matanya Azka jatuh kepipinya, seakan akan Azka tuh mukulin dia bukan gara gara dia ngerebut ceweknya, tapi hal yang lain. Itu juga jadi salah satu alasan kenapa Reyhan nggak ngelawan Azka, dan pasrah sama pukulan bertubi tubi dari Azka. Azka juga sering datang diem diem ke rumah sakit buat jenguk Reyhan sambil nangis minta maaf. Azka pikir Reyhan nggak sadar, nggak tau aja hati Reyhan udah jedag jedug di kasur pasien.</p><p>"Tapi gue tau diri bol, lo nggak bakal nerima perasaan gue, jadi anggep aja ini gue ngelantur." Reyhan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Azka terbangun dari lamuannnya.</p><p>"Kenapa lo mikir gitu?"</p><p>"LO MAU NERIMA GUE???" pekik Reyhan membuat pengungsi lain mendelik ke arah keduanya, mengisyaratkan agar jangan terlalu berisik.</p><p>"Nggak sih."</p><p>"See?"</p><p>Reyhan mengalihkan pandangannya, agak kesal karena ngerasa dipermainkan sama Azka. Azka yang melihat tingkah lucu Reyhan tertawa kecil sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Reyhan, memeluk tangan Reyhan, lalu bergumam, "Bego." kemudian memejamkan matanya, dan terlelap. Meninggalkan Reyhan yang masih syok atas perlakuan manis Azka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>♡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyhan bangun dan mendapati Azka udah nggak ada disampingnya. Reyhan panik, nanya nanya sama pengungsi lain, dan akhirnya ketemu, Azka yang lagi nyeduh mie instan.</p><p>"Gimana? nyenyak tidurnya?" Tanya Azka, tangannya masih sibuk bukain bungkus bumbu, terus nyodorin satu cup mie buat Reyhan. "Sarapan dulu, baru kita pulang."</p><p>Reyhan ngepout, agak terharu, "Bol, jangan bikin gue tambah jatuh cinta dong..."</p><p>"Nggak usah lebay, sana makan!"</p><p>Sebelum pergi untuk menyantap sarapannya, Reyhan mengelus pipi gembul Azka, "Abis ini pulang bareng gue ya? nggak ada penolakan. "</p><p>Azka mematung, ngeliatin punggung Reyhan yang udah menjauh. Sumpah, Azka pengen marah, karena perlakuan Reyhan tadi bikin beberapa pengungsi yang lagi ngantri buat nyeduh mie, jadi ngeliatin Azka sekarang. Azka malu dan gatel pengen ngegeplak Reyhan. Tapi, semburat merah muda yang timbul di pipi Azka nggak bisa bohong, kalo Azka seneng sama perlakuan Reyhan barusan.</p><p>Setelah beres makan, mereka pulang jalan kaki buat jemput <em>Retro</em>. Beruntung <em>Retro</em> masih ada ditempatnya, nggak ada lecet sama sekali. Seraya menunggu Reyhan nyiapin motor, Azka diam diam memperhatikan punggung Reyhan yang terlihat kokoh. Azka tersenyum, berarti selama ini nggak sia sia dong dia caper sama Reyhan, ternyata semua jerih payahnya membuahkan hasil, Reyhan juga suka sama dia.</p><p>"Hari ini tanggal cantik nih Rey."</p><p>"Emang kenapa?" Reyhan menjawab sambil membuka tutup botol cola, haus.</p><p>"Gue mau deh jadi pacar lo."</p><p>Reyhan tersedak, coca cola yang diminum lewat mulut keluar lewat hidung. Sampe Azka harus nepuk nepuk punggungnya karena Reyhan kesusahan buat napas.</p><p>"Lo nggak papa?" Azka ngeluain tisu dari tasnya, terus ngasih Reyhan.</p><p>"Sakit.... hidung gue."</p><p>"Lagian kenapa sih!" Azka ketawa lebar banget, Reyhan yang awalnya sibuk mencetin hidungnya pake tisu malah terpanah sama pandangan didepannya.</p><p><em>Sumpah men</em>,<em> baru kali ini Reyhan ngeliat Azka tertawa selepas itu, dan paling penting alasan dia ketawa itu adalah Reyhan sendiri.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kalo kayak gini mah, keselek minuman berkali kali juga Reyhan ikhlas.</em>
</p><p>"Terus gimana?" Reyhan minta penjelasan.</p><p>"Ulang."</p><p>"Apanya?"</p><p>"Ulang nembak guenya, ih tolol."</p><p>Reyhan gelagapan. Secara sekarang dia dekil banget, cuman pake jaket kulit, rambut acakan, belum mandi,  belum siapin bunga atau coklat juga kayak orang orang, masa harus nembak sekarang sih? nggak romantis dong? Tapi kalo nggak ditembak sekarang Reyhan takut Azka keburu diambil orang.</p><p>"Um, a-nu Azka, be mine?" Ucap Reyhan seadanya, tersenyum canggung sambil garuk garuk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.</p><p>Azka mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar, pipinya merona.</p><p>"Jadi.... sekarang lo punya gue ya bol?"</p><p>"Iya."</p><p>"Bol.... gue masih nggak nyangka." Reyhan membawa tubuh kecil Azka ke dalam pelukannya.</p><p>"Sama."</p><p>Kalo bisa nih ya, Reyhan rasanya mau sujud sama yang bikin kegaduhan kemarin sore, yang bikin dia sama Azka kejebak di dalam convenience store, dia bener bener mau berterima kasih, karena sore itu bener bener mengubah hidupnya sama Azka.</p><p>"Oiya Rey, sekarang jangan panggil gue cebol lagi ya? jelek. Panggil gue pake nama aja, atau sayang gitu, ya?"</p><p>
  <em>Sumpah kayaknya Reyhan bakalan kena serangan jantung mendadak kalo gini caranya. Kuat nggak ya dia pacaran sama Azka mode gemes kayak gini.</em>
</p><p>"Jangan gemes gemes gitu dong, gue jadi nggak tahan buat nyium lo."</p><p>"Ya, cium aja. Gue kan udah jadi pacar lo, lo bebas mau ngelakuin apapun sama gue."</p><p>Seperti diperintah, Reyhan menarik tengkuk Azka dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Azka awalnya hanya membeku, membiarkan Reyhan mendominasi ciuman mereka, sebelum akhirnya dia ikut melumat bibir tipis Reyhan. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman mereka, melupakan sekitar seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, dan baru berhenti memagut bibir masing masing saat keduanya mulai kehabisan napas.</p><p><em>Well</em>, itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka, dan mereka sudah <em>segila</em> itu.</p><p>"Bibir lo rasa <em>strawberry</em>, manis."</p><p>Azka hanya diam, mengambil helm yang ada di tangan Reyhan dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, malu, "Ayo, pulang." </p><p>Reyhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mengemaskan pacarnya, kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya, "Pegangan yang erat kalo nggak mau kepental."</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan, Azka dan Reyhan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Reyhan sibuk berbicara tentang betapa bahagianya dia sekarang dan betapa inginnya dia berterimakasih pada orang yang membuat kerusuhan sore kemarin, sedangkan Azka hanya memeluk pinggang Reyhan erat sambil mendengarkan ocehan Reyhan yang kadang ngaco dan membuatnya tertawa kecil.  </p><p> </p><p>—<em>fin</em>—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>